Dance, Dance
by Desastrus
Summary: [OneShot]Tala sees something that people would pay millions to see...Kai Hiwatari, dancing.


Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Aoki Takao. The song belongs to Tackey and Tsubasa.

* * *

**Dance, Dance**

"Thanks, Spence."

"No problem, Tala," Spencer replied as he set a few planks of wood he had been carrying on the floor. "Do you need any help?" He asked.

"Nah," his team captain answered. " I can do it on my own;" he continued confidantly.

"You sure?" The blonde boy asked, glancing doubtfully at the fairly large hole in the floor.

"Yeah."

"If you say so..." Shrugging, Spencer left the room.

Frowning, Tala placed his hands on his hips as he studied the hole. His frown changed into a smirk as he recalled the accident that occured just a day ago.

Tala had been practising his Beyblade moves with his new Heavy Metal System Beyblade in his room. On impulse, he had decided to try out his new and improved killer technique: Novae Rog Blizzard. The attack had been so powerful that Wolborg had punched a hole in the floor and through the ceiling in the living room. Luckily, no one was hurt but broken pieces of wood and plaster had littered the living room below. It had taken Tala hours to clear the mess.

The wolf broke out his thoughts as he focused on the task at hand. He rolled up his sleeves, knelt on the floor and placed a plank over the hole, planning to hammer it in place.

As he was about to hammer the plank, a movement down in the living room caught his eye.

Kai Hiwatari had just sauntered into the room, listening to his iPod. He flopped onto the couch, unaware of the redhead staring down at him from the ceiling.

Tala was about to call out to his friend, but something held him back. Instinct told him to keep his presense unknown.

In the room below, Kai glanced furtively from side to side. Satisfied that he was alone, Kai grabbed the remote control and switched on the television.

Tala wondered what channel the bluenette was watching. His question was answered when the familiar voice of an MTV host floated out.

Kai fidgeted in his seat as he waited impatiently for the host to stop yammering and air the latest Tackey and Tsubasa concert.

_"Finally!"_ He thought, smiling to himself as the concert began and the sounds of JPop began to fill the air. Kai nodded his head and jiggled his feet to the beat.

Tala stared incredulously at Kai, then at the television screen and back again at his friend. He had absolutely no idea that the phoenix was into pop. Kai looked more like a rock fan than a pop one.

A new song began.

_Kiss de mezamete CHA CHA no rizumu de  
amaku mozaiku Midnight  
waza to jirashite igai ni mujaki de  
haruka ikoku no Moonlight _

Kai stood up and began to dance, mimicking the moves Tackey and Tsubasa were doing. He twirled on the spot and slid his feet together and twirled again.

Tala's eyes nearly popped out. He could not believe his eyes. Kai Hiwatari was _dancing_. To make matters worse(or better, Tala did not know), Kai was singing too. And his voice was completely _horrible. _After a few seconds, Tala recovered from his shock. He grinned to himself and crept away from the hole to fetch his trusty video camera.

_yume de mita keshiki to  
ikutsu ka no sadame to  
me magurushiku kawari hajimeta  
hikari to kage no yuuwaku  
_

Kai made a flicking-clapping motion with his hands.

_  
atsuku Venus moete Venus  
kimi no me ga mune wo kogasu  
shiruku roodo ai wa senri  
tamerau nara wasuretai  
atsuku Venus kanjite Venus  
arashi no you ni kaze wo misete  
kimi ga kotae shitteru  
ai no kagayaki hanate  
_

_  
akai kuchibiru ga denjarasu nomi hoshite  
muki dashita naifu tsuki sasaru  
renai no keishiki sekirara na ishiki  
haruka ikoku no Rendez-vous _

Kai put his left hand behind his head and extended his right hand forward, making a circular motions.

Tala accidentally let out a snigger; Kai looked ridiculous. Fortunately for Tala, luck was on his side and Kai did not hear him through the music. He zoomed in the camera. Kai continued dancing, oblivious to his unhired camera man.

_shinju no kirameki de  
ai ni hikizurarete  
kohaku iro no toiki ni kieta  
sabaku sae mo mitashitai-_

_Slam!_

Someone had arrived home.

Swiftly, Kai returned to his seat on the couch and changed the channel, his expression nonchalant. Soon after he did that, Bryan and Spencer entered the room.

Spencer looked up at the ceiling, checking whether his captain had finish his repairs yet. The tall boy heaved a sigh when he saw that no progress had been made._  
_Spencer made his way upstairs to Tala's room and found the redhead rolling on the floor, cackling like a madman. His video camera was nearby.

"Uh, Tala?"

"Pfft-Yeah?"

"Why isn't the floor done?" He asked uncomfortably. Spencer disliked questioning his captain.

Tala grinned wolfishly.

"Let's just say I was making a music video."

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review! I'm open to comments and constructive critisms. 

I just got a computer and it doesn't have Microsoft Word, so I used WordPad which doesn't have spellchecker. I apologise for any spelling errors.

By the way you might want to check out the music video for the song. The URL is in my profile.

Ja ne!


End file.
